And Might Be To Our God
by Calyn
Summary: "But we are echlophim, seraph and power, and we shall not permit you to destroy the symbol of God's covenant with His people." (A Man Called Blessed, Ted Dekker) (CCDE #5)
**A Man Called Blessed belongs to Ted Dekker. Jenn, Ava, and the CCDE belong to me.**

 **When I read the climax of this book, my jaw literally dropped. It's difficult to describe just how completely stunned and appalled I was. I know your theology is supremely messed up, Dekker, but holy** _ **bedsheets**_ **there's a** _ **limit.**_

 **Revelation 7:12 has been set to music multiple times, but I specifically had John Keating's version in mind when I chose the title. With thanks to JW for beta work.**

* * *

 _Blessing and glory, wisdom and thanksgiving, honor and power and might be to our God, forever and ever, amen, amen, amen._

* * *

Caleb's arm lowered slowly, pointing to the Ark.

" _No._ "

It was only a whisper, but it filled the room. The wind suddenly blew in wild gusts, tearing at clothes and hair, causing all present to hide their faces. When they looked again, two black-clad women stood between Caleb and the Ark, one with brown hair and one with black hair and—purple eyes?

"You, sir," said the tall brunette, folding her arms and staring at Caleb, "are in need of a _serious_ theological reevaluation."

"You are living proof that God may still choose to work through those who have little or no true idea of Him," said the shorter nigrette, nodding. "Even those who stand for things He opposes."

Solomon took a step forward. "Who...who are you?"

The brunette looked at her companion. "We forgot the standard opening line."

"So it seems." The other woman cleared her throat. "We come in peace."

" _Ava_." The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you meant the other standard line? Well, I suppose we can do that too. So, then— **BE NOT AFRAID**."

Her last words _thundered_ throughout the room, rich and resonant like a deep bell, ricocheting off the walls and reverberating for several seconds. In the ringing silence that followed, Ava shrugged. "I don't think they were, Jenn, but they might be now."

There was a small thump as Solomon sat down hard. "Why have you come?" he asked, pale and ashen as he gripped the arms of the chair tightly.

"To deal with this man," said Ava, her face suddenly stern.

"And with the Ark," added Jenn. "The man Caleb would fain have it melted, but the time of building has come, and with it the retaking of the Temple Mount. It must be protected through the war, lest he return to once more attempt its destruction."

"Then—then we will win?" stammered the prime minister.

"You will. The Temple Mount shall be yours unto the ending of this world."

"No! It has become an idol! The true temple of God is built in our hearts!"

The two women looked over at Caleb. "Read your Revelation," said Jenn with amusement. "For the new Jerusalem itself _is_ a temple, and God dwells there."

"It is true that men may give too much importance to God's gifts and not enough to God Himself," said Ava quietly, "and that there is too little love in this world. You have been blessed, o Caleb, as few have been in all the ages of the world. But we are echlophim, seraph and power, and blessed or not, we shall _not_ permit you to destroy the symbol of God's covenant with His people."

The women moved to stand at opposite ends of the Ark, each crossing her arms on her breast and bowing her head. For a moment they remained like that, still in the silence. Then as one they raised their eyes and their hands to heaven. A gale of wind swept through the room, circling around them. Their hair streamed upward. In the blink of an eye, their black clothes were replaced with flowing robes of lavender and ivory, they were girt with mail and sword, and wings unfurled from their backs. In their eyes a golden fire glowed.

Jenael cried something aloud in another language, Azarel replied in kind, and the roof exploded above them. Plaster and wood rained down. Amidst the startled cries of the onlookers, the Ark rose into the air between the angels, and all three ascended through the ceiling and into the sky.

The war was short. The Angel of Death swept over the Muslim army while her companion and the Ark remained in the sky above Jerusalem, visible in all the skies of the world. Faced with undeniable evidence of the true Ark and a pair of very literal avenging angels, Israel and the world quickly reconsidered their stances on Islam and Jerusalem. Barely a week later the Temple Mount was once more in Jewish hands, and the gathering of materials had already begun.

Once the floor of the temple was laid, the angels descended and took their places kneeling at either end of the Ark, their wings enfolding and protecting it. There they remained for the next two years while the temple was constructed around them. Those who intended to vandalize the place soon fled screaming when confronted with the flaming sword of a wrathful seraph. And on the first day the temple was opened, they vanished, leaving behind a changed world.

* * *

"Well, that was excellent," said Ava as they stepped out of the holodeck. "I've missed being an angel."

Jenn snorted. "What, isn't hominangelis good enough for you?"

"Oh, you know what I mean. We don't get to go full-on Angels From The Realms Of Glory, like, _ever_. Got to be normal-ish people mostly. Feels good to stretch my wings sometimes."

Jenn considered this. "The two years could have been a bit of a drag. Thank goodness for Narrative Time Dilation."

Ava nodded. "And the skewniversity wasn't unbearable either."

"Ugh. I hate Dekker universes."

"You keep saying that."

"Because it's _true_."

"Well, at least we left it in better shape, sort of."

Jenn sighed. "Yeah. Too bad it was just virtual reality and not actually the book."

"Wish fulfillment is better than nothing. And speaking of wish fulfillment..." Ava grabbed Jenn's wrist and pulled her to a stop. "I'm not done flying yet. Pull up a full-Earth simulation and I'll race you from Alert to Tierra del Fuego. Wings only, no warping allowed."

"Oh, you are _so_ on," Jenn shot back with a grin, and they spun and sprinted back toward the holodeck.


End file.
